Pasión en el campus
by Galletitaswanperver
Summary: Todas las energías de Jacob están es sus estudios académicos. Bueno, en ellos y en su Profesor, Edward Cullen.
1. Prólogo

**PASIÓN EN EL CAMPUS**

**LÍNEA SUPLEMENTARIA **

**Aclaración: Este libro es una adaptación de la obra de Carol Lynne a los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Advertencia: Esta obra es de contenido homoerótico, es decir tiene escenas sexuales explicitas hombre/hombre, si te molesta este tema no lo leas, además que su contenido no es apto para cardiacos. **

La universidad, como se supone, es un momento para explorar cosas nuevas, aprendiendo sobre uno mismo, y pasarlo bien haciéndolo. Para Jacob Black, fue el momento más difícil de su vida.

Durante su segundo año como estudiante, su mejor amigo y amante,

Seth, murió en un accidente de autos. Jacob conducía ese coche.

Ahora, dos años más tarde, Jacob se ha enfocado en sus estudios, debido a que ha sufrido una lesión jugando al fútbol, lo que lo aleja de la cancha. Todas las energías de Jacob están es sus estudios académicos. Bueno, en ellos y en su Profesor, Edward Cullen.

El problema es que siempre que Jacob piensa en su Profesor, la culpa sobre la muerte de Seth retorna. ¿Alguna vez podrá Jacob perdonarse lo suficiente para volver a amar?


	2. Capítulo 1

**LÍNEA SUPLEMENTARIA **

**Aclaración: Este libro es una adaptación de la obra de Carol Lynne a los personajes de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Advertencia: Esta obra es de contenido homoerótico, es decir tiene escenas sexuales explicitas hombre/hombre, si te molesta este tema no lo leas, además que su contenido no es apto para cardiacos.**

**Capítulo 1**

Jacob se detuvo y se dio hacia vuelta a Seth. —No lo sé, tal vez el hecho de que prácticamente follabas al camarero con tus ojos. Mira hombre, si ya no quieres esto, pues, mierda, sólo dímelo. Pero si alguna vez me entero que estás saliendo con otro mientras estés conmigo, te mato.

Abriendo la puerta de su coche, Jacob se sentó, sujetó su cinturón de seguridad y lo puso en marcha. Unos segundos más tarde, Seth se deslizó en el asiento de pasajeros. Lo sacó del estacionamiento, y lo puso en marcha sobre la calle principal cuando

Seth finalmente habló.

—Sabes que te amo. Es solo que soy curioso. Siento si te molesta, pero es verdad.

Esa fue era la última cosa que Jacob recordaba antes de que un conductor borracho pasara su luz roja y lo golpeará contra el lado del pasajero en su pequeño coche compacto.

Jacob dejó de andar y frotó su cara. Miró alrededor, estaba sorprendido de encontrarse del otro lado del campus. Suspirando, él giró y entró en su casa.

Billy soltó una corta risa. —Sí, claro. —Billy tomó su mano, de repente mirándolo muy serio—. Tienes que comenzar a vivir otra vez.

Seth no habría querido que te cerraras a la vida como lo has estado haciendo.

—Sí, bueno, adivino que nunca sabremos lo que Seth quería, ¿O lo haremos? —Jacob colocó un beso rápido sobre la frente de Billy antes de salir de la casa.

Dando un paso en la acera, Jacob se dirigió a su apartamento. Se sentía enfadado y triste al mismo tiempo. No podía enojarse con su padre, sabía que estaba preocupado por él, pero todavía tenía un precio que pagar por tomar la vida de Seth.

Recordando la noche del accidente, Jacob alcanzó su edificio de departamentos y siguió caminado.

Habían estado en un restaurante, celebrando su triunfo. Ese día Jacob recordaba que Seth abiertamente coqueteaba con el camarero.

Había sospechado durante semanas que Seth estaba interesado en los jugadores, aunque Jacob realmente no podía culparlo. Seth era un tipo magnífico y los dos sólo habían estado uno con el otro. Tal vez él sólo quería ver lo que sería estar con otro hombre, pero ver a Seth abiertamente coquetear delante suyo, enfureció a Jacob.

Sacó su billetera y lanzó algunos billetes en la mesa y luego se puso de pie. —Me voy a casa. Si estás más interesado en el camarero, ve a casa con él—. Él giró y salió del restaurante.

No le llevó mucho tiempo a Seth alcanzarlo en el estacionamiento. — ¡Eh!, ¿cuál es tu maldito problema? esparcimiento como cafeterías, incluso tiendas y sobre todo jardines y parques.

Después de cena, los tres se pusieron a limpiar la cocina, antes de instalarse a mirar una película en la TV de pantalla grande.

Jacob miraba la película con un ojo y su papá y Charlie con el otro.

Ellos estaban en paz uno con el otro, su papá se enroscaba en el regazo de Charlie, Charlie suavemente acariciaba a su papá en el estómago. Jacob sintió un puño apretar su corazón. ¿Habría tenido con Seth alguna vez algo parecido?

Él creía que no. Con Seth, parecía que no habían tenido, ni risas, ni peleas, ni folladas. En realidad, no podía recordar alguna vez haber estado juntos mirando alguna película como lo hacía su papá.

El pensamiento lo deprimió tanto, que tuvo que escapar. Se paró bruscamente, y se estiró. —Voy a salir.

Billy se sentó y balanceó sus piernas al piso. — ¿Quieres que te lleve?

—No, esto está bien. Es una noche agradable para dar un paseo. —Jacob tomó su botella de cerveza vacía y se dirigió a la cocina. Colocó la botella y la lanzó en el cajón de la basura.

Cuando regresó a la sala de estar, él vio la mirada sobre la cara de su papá. — ¿Qué?

Limpiando su garganta, Charlie alzó la vista hacia él. — ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de que te compremos otro coche?

—No, no lo creo. Por ahora caminaré. Mi departamento está a solo seis cuadras de aquí, y cuatro del campus. —Él se dobló y besó a su papá en la mejilla—. No te preocupes por mí.

Poniendo la carne sobre una fuente limpia, Charlie la llevó adentro. Jacob siempre rechazaba comer al aire libre, algo sobre exponer sus alimentos a demasiados bichos en el aire. Charlie se reía pero era sólo uno de los pequeños caprichos de Jacob a los que había tenido que acostumbrarse durante los cuatro años pasados.

La mesa ya estaba con mazorcas de maíz, y la ensalada casera de papas de Billy. Charlie puso la fuente con carne en el centro de la mesa. — ¡Eh! ¿Bebé, puedes traerme otra cerveza cuándo entres?

—La tienes, amor.

Sentando en su silla habitual, Charlie miró la entrada para ver a Jacob y Billy en lo que parecía una densa conversación. Rápidamente se preguntó si había ido demasiado lejos con Jacob. Miró como Jacob despacio sacudía su cabeza, solo antes de que Billy lo tirara en un abrazo. De camino Jacob agarró a Billy por detrás y enterró su cara en su pecho lo que hizo que Charlie mirara hacia otro lado dándoles algo de privacidad.

Él entendía que no tenía una respuesta para Jacob, no la tenía. Billy era el primer hombre al que alguna vez había amado y Charlie no tenía ninguna idea de cómo podría afectarle su muerte. De sólo pensar en que algo le pasara a Billy traía a sus ojos lágrimas. Charlie parpadeó rápidamente y sacudió su cabeza. —Suficiente.

Él estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que Billy lo asustó cuando colocó un beso a la cima de su cabeza. — ¿Estás bien? —Billy le preguntó mientras ponía la botella de cerveza sobre la mesa.

—Sí —Charlie extendió la mano y acarició el extremo de Billy.

Charlie oyó el golpe de Jacob bajando su botella de cerveza. En un segundo, Jacob estaba de pie a su lado. — ¿Has estado hablando con papá?

Charlie miró a Jacob. —Él está preocupado. Te has ido poniendo cada vez más malhumorado últimamente. Billy solo quiere que disfrutes por una vez en tu vida. A propósito del tema, ¿qué has decidido hacer el próximo fin de semana con la ceremonia de graduación?

—No iré, se los he dicho a ambos antes. Iré cuando finalmente consiga mi Doctorado, pero no antes. —Jacob se dio vuelta para dirigirse hacia la casa pero Charlie lo oyó mascullar—. Nunca será lo mismo sin Seth de todos modos.

Cerrando sus ojos ante el dolor en la voz de Jacob, Charlie oyó abrirse nuevamente la puerta. Tal vez Billy tenía razón. Ellos necesitaban hacer algo para conseguir que Jacob dejara de atormentarse a sí mismo.

Girando los filetes, Charlie se preguntó si podría armar una cita con Paul, el mariscal del equipo que había terminado la carrera el año anterior. Aunque no estaba seguro si Paul habría salido del armario, era un buen chico, y se veía malditamente bien. Charlie decidió discutirlo con Billy antes de decirle algo a Paul o a Jacob.

Estirado en el salón principal, con las manos detrás de su cabeza, Charlie oyó la puerta de vidrio deslizarse para abrirse. Abrió un ojo y rió cuando descubrió a Jacob que le llevaba una cerveza.

¡Eh!, —le dijo mientras tomaba la botella de Jacob—. Eres un buen chico.

Tomó un trago largo y esperó a que Jacob tomara asiento al lado suyo.

— ¿Algo te preocupa?

Tomando un sorbo de su cerveza, Jacob se encogió de hombros.

—No mucho. El final de año termina para mí el miércoles, he estado nada más que estudiando.

Charlie miró a Jacob durante un par de segundos. —Necesitas un corte de pelo.

Él pasó una mano por su oscuro cabello que casi llegaba hasta sus hombros, Jacob se encogió otra vez. —Tal vez. No he dedicado a mi pelo ni un solo pensamiento.

Asintiendo, Charlie se levantó y fue a comprobar el asado sobre los carbones. — ¿Qué planeas hacer este verano? ¿Trabajarás o tomarás clases de verano?

—Ambos, creo. También podría comenzar algún Master.

Charlie asintió y recogió el plato con filetes de la mesa. Colocó los filetes sobre la parrilla, y pensó en lo que Billy había estado hablando antes. —Solo trata de que no sean solo clases. Podrías pensar en salir de vez en cuando, tener algo de diversión. —La mandíbula de Billy—. Pídele que siga adelante y menciónale la idea de hacer una cita otra vez, pero no lo empujes.

—Él parece tan perdido. La única cosa para la que parece tener tiempo es para sus estudios.

— ¿Eso no es algo bueno? Al menos sabemos que será muy educado.

—La Universidad, como se supone, es algo más que recibir clases, es tiempo para entender quién eres. —Billy se encogió de hombros—. Él debería salir con amigos, emborracharse y tener sexo.

—Wow, escúchate, Papá New Age. —Charlie le dio a Billy un último beso antes de balancear de sus piernas por el costado de la cama, parándose, se volvió hacia él y pasó su mano sobre la polla semi rígida de Billy—. ¿Por qué no te das una ducha rápida antes de pongamos la parrilla?

Sonriendo abiertamente, Billy acarició su polla unas veces. —Es domingo, tú sabes como que me levanto los domingos.

—Hagámoslo, entonces. —Dijo Charlie mientras tiraba a Billy de la cama y lo tomaba en brazos—. Vamos hombre sucio. Vamos a fregarnos las espaldas.

Billy lo besó y lamió a lo largo de su sudorosa columna para acariciar su oído.

—Te amo, —le dijo mientras rodaba hacia un costado al lado de Charlie.

Tirando a Billy hacia sus brazos, Charlie lamió los labios de Billy hasta que éste los abrió para él. Invadiendo las profundidades de la boca de Billy, Charlie presionó su gastada polla contra Billy.

Billy rompió el beso y rió. —Si vamos a tener la cena lista cuando Jacob llegue más nos vale que nos detengamos ahora.

Charlie puso su cara de puchero. —Pero es domingo. Es el único día de la semana en que puedo pasar tiempo contigo en la cama.

Con un golpe al culo de Charlie, Billy estrechó sus ojos. —Estás intentando cambiar de conversación.

Suspirando, Charlie pasó su mano sobre su cara. —Seth falleció hace dos años, bebé. Tal vez Jacob simplemente no está listo para seguir adelante.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Billy se sentó. —Cuando ese conductor borracho golpeó el auto de Jacob, no sólo mató a Seth, mató gran parte de Jacob también. Eso fue tan malo que tuvo que dejar el fútbol. No le dejaré desistir del amor también.

Charlie tiró a Billy hacia atrás, abrazándolo. Besando su frente, Charlie pensaba en Jacob y Seth. Habían sido los mejores amigos desde la escuela primaria, amantes secretos en la secundaria y una pareja abiertamente gay en sus dos primeros años en la Universidad. Charlie sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a arder, una vida de amor, truncada por un horroroso accidente, que se llevó con él la capacidad de Jacob de jugar al fútbol.

—Sé que es difícil verlo tan triste todo el tiempo, pero pienso que es algo que tendrá que resolver solo. —Charlie ahuecó la fuerte —Ahí. Sí. Ve más profundo. —Charlie sentía que el color se elevaba sobre su cara mientras gritaba. Podía sentir el caliente rubor viajar desde su cuello hacia arriba. No había nada como sentir la polla de Billy penetrarlo.

Habían estado juntos durante cuatro años y todavía no podían mantener sus manos alejadas el uno del otro. Charlie rezaba para que siempre fuera así. Durante ese corto tiempo habían estado siempre juntos. Había perdido su trabajo como entrenador de fútbol en el instituto pero había sido contratado como entrenador principal de la línea ofensiva de una universidad.

Mudarse de Evergreen había sido algo difícil pero habían logrado encontrar una pequeña casa estilo bungalow muy linda.

Bastante cerca del estadio de fútbol.

Mientras Billy seguía empujando en él, Charlie se hizo hacia atrás golpeándolo, —Así, sí.

—Dios te sientes tan bien, —dijo Billy mientras abrigaba con su mano la goteante polla de Charlie.

—Todo tuyo, —gritó Charlie mientras su orgasmo crecía.

—Sí, así, córrete sobre mi polla. —Billy siguió chupando su polla hasta dejarla seca. Liberándolo, Billy colocó sus manos sobre las caderas de Charlie y pujó dos veces más, antes de enterrarse tan profundamente como pudo.

Charlie sintió a Billy ponerse rígido mientras él molía su ingle contra el culo de Charlie. —Dámelo, —Charlie gimió cuando Billy siguió vibrando con los ramalazos de su orgasmo. Sintió el peso del cuerpo de Billy caer contra él y se derrumbó en la cama.


End file.
